


The return of Dragonwolf

by targaryendany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Attempted Murder, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Disguise, Eventual Romance, F/M, Incest, Internal Conflict, Jonerys, Love Triangles, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Politics, R Plus L Equals J, Revenge, Reverse Harem, Scarring, Secrets, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryendany/pseuds/targaryendany
Summary: A mysterious, wealthy Duke enters the Westeros society causing a ripple in the carefully structured ton. Secrets are revealed, alligences questioned and masks come off.Amidst this all a romance blossoms amongst two souls who were wronged by these so called paragons of the society. But the question is would they be able to hold on to their relationship once the identity of the stranger comes forth or would it rip them apart.Regency AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone . I had this idea for a fic set in Regency era and wouldn't go away. So here it is. I hope you like it and please let me know if you'd like me to continue. 
> 
> My other fic forbidden love would be updated within next week. 
> 
> Enjoy  
G

Regency AU

Set in 1800's. 

Westeros is like England, under the rule of King Balerion Dread.

There are different territories under the protection of different houses, allocated to them according to their ranks and social standing in the society. 

Ranks in order of importance :

Duke and Duchess  
Marquess/Marquis and Marchioness  
Earl and Countess  
Viscount and Viscountess  
Baron and Baroness  
Baronet and Dame  
Knight and Dame

House Targaryen  
Dragonstone

Viserys Targaryen Marquis of Dragonstone - 30 unmarried. Head of the Targaryen family in name only, is a drunkard, a gambler and loves to visit brothels. 

Daenerys Targaryen - Duchess/ Dowager 22 years, rich wealthy, widow of khal drogo, with many suitors trying to woo her hand for marriage. The head of house Targaryen in all but name. 

Jon Snow - 26 years Son of Rhaegar and lyanna, ran away from home ( Dragonstone ) at the age of 16. Whereabouts unknown. Rumours, perished at sea while trying to make his way across the narrow sea, went beyond the wall to be devoured by the night king, died of starvation in some alley. 

Jon snows name in this fic is Jon short for Jaeherys Targaryen. He was never called Snow and lived with Daenerys and Viserys till he ran away. 

House Lannister  
Casterly Rock

Dowager Cercei - Countess of Storms end, 35 years, Robert Baratheon's widow, lives in Casterly Rock.In love with her twin brother Jamie Lannister. Has one girl, for whom she is trying to find a wealthy husband. 

Marcella Baratheon - 18 years. Newly introduced to the ton. Trying to find a suitable rich, wealthy husband. 

House Lannister 

Tywin Lannister, Marquis of Wester lands, 56 years, power hungry, ambitious old man. Trying to up his rank using his children and playing political games. Forcing his son Jamie to win over Daenerys Targaryen's hand in marriage. 

Jamie Lannister - 35 years old, Earl of Casterly Rock. In love with his twin sister Cercei Baratheon. Actual father of Cercei child. Papa's boy, One of the gentleman in the long line of suitors, trying to with over Daenerys Targaryen. 

Tyrion Lannister - 31 years. Black sheep of the family.Sent away by his father to the colonies, across the narrow sea. He lives in style, whiling away his days in drinking and whoring.

House Mormont

Jorah Mormont - Earl of Bearland 50 years. Old man with high ambitious, wavering eyes, trying to win Daenerys over for some companionship in his old age. 

House Tyrell

Dowager Olenna Tyrell - Marchioness of Highgarden. 60 years. Her whole  
family perished in an illness few years ago, leaving her alone. Sees her lost granddaughter in Daenerys Targaryen and has taken over her responsibility over her shoulders. Looks out for her in the society full of politics, opportunists and back stabber's. 

House Seaworth

Lord Davos Seaworth - Baron Davos Seaworth of Rainwood, 55 years Gentle soul, living a smooth content life with his wife. Friend to mysterious 

Lady Marya Seaworth - Baroness 50 years, wife of Davos. Sweet and cultured lady. Stays away from politics. 

House Stark 

Catelyn - widow of ned stark, countess of Winterfell. Has one daughter Sansa stark. 

Sansa Stark - 18 years, newly introduced to the society. 

House Snowdon ( New House ) 

Aurion Snowdon - Mysterious Duke of Harrenhal. Rest everything is unknown. 

***. 

Prologue

1811

It was middle of the night, a man was kneeling down on the floor. Sweat was rolling down his face, dripping on the floor to be soaked by the carpet. The heat was stifling. Without paying attention to these mere inconveniences, his hands kept knocking around the floor, trying to find the hidden cabinet, working in the light of moon, coming through the window into the room.

A hollow sound reached his ears and he quickly pressed the tile at the right corner causing the other side of the tile to pop open, revealing a small empty space. He quickly stuffed the papers into the hole and tucked the tile back in place as it was before, making it impossible to see the difference in the flooring. Rolling the carpet over it, he got up and left the house stealthily, trying not to wake his family.

He didn't even make it beyond the territory of his garden, when he heard rustling of the leaves and from the corner of his eyes he saw a movement behind the bushes.

Before he could act, a arrow came flying through the air, piercing him right through the heart and he fell face down on the ground. 

Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Year 1820

' Where is my brother?' Daenerys could feel a headache brewing behind her eyes, just thinking about her brothers latest gambling rumours circulating around the drawingrooms of the ton.

Just a few days ago, she had rescued Viserys from a gambling debt, paying quite a sum of money and now again he was in debt. But this time it was not money he had gambled away, if the rumours were to be believed. Seven hells, she needed strength to keep her calm, else she might finally give in to her basier insticts and strangle the bastard this time. 

' He is in the parlor, my lady.' Grey worm, most trusted and loyal man in her service. She had come by him and Missandei, her private maid on the docks being auctioned off like some furniture, just because they were of different skin colour. Seeing them chained and treated worse than animals made her blood boil wanting to kill the man smirking and manhandling them and the crowd gathered bidding for these people to be worked like animals from dusk till dawn at their mansions without pay or compassion. 

She had rushed forward and bought each and every slave without any regrets by paying a hefty sum. Since, then she had rescued as many men and women as she could and gave them work at her house or lands, whatever they preferred. 

The ton looked down their noses at her for her actions but couldn't say anything nor openly display their distaste because she held quite a important title and a lot of wealth in King's landing. Duchess of Summerhall. It was quiet a powerful position she held in the society, just after the royal family. Therefore, she was able to enjoy some perks and benefits compared to others for which she was thankful. Also, she didn't care nor everwill what they thought about her, as long as she was left in peace to do what she wanted. Which was to help any living being she could in any way possible. 

She thanked Greyworm with a fond smile and walked down the hallway, towards the parlor. 

A nasty smell hit her nostrils the moment she opened the parlor door intensifying her headache. Wrinkling her nose, she stepped in. The room was in a mess, empty bottles strewn all around, no doubt the source of the foul smell. 

She looked around and spotted the culprit lounging on the sofa, nursing a glass of wine, in one hand while a cigar in another and was looking out the window. 

His head wipped around as she entered the room closing the door behind her with a bang, hearing the noise. 

The man in front of her looked positively haggard, blood shot eyes, white hair now gone almost black due to dirt like it hadn't been washed in forever. Wide eyes located in a gaunt face, cheeks sunken in, thin frame as if he hadn't eaten in days. 

He looked sick and pathetic. 

Even after everything Viserys Targaryen had done to her, still looking at him in such a state made her heart contract with long forgotten emotions.

After all is said and done he still is her brother.

' Ah, my dear little sister.' Viserys drawled mockingly ending her observation and squashing any feelings that had surfaced in her heart. 'What brings you down here among us mere mortals? That's a new. What has this lowly man done to deserve your presence? ' he lips curled in a sarcastic smile. 

Ignoring his mocking tone, she walked to stand beside the sofa to look down at his face, coming straight to the point. She didn't want to spend any minute more than necessary in his foul company.

' Viserys were is the deed of Dragonstone.' she asked. 

A moment of silence followed her question, while her gaze never wavered from his face, noting the slight twitch at the corner of his eyes indicating he was nervous. Though to anyone else it would not be visible, but she was not anyone. She was his sister and growing up alongside him she had learned each and every twitch and even the slightest of change in his body and facial movements indicative of his mood. It had helped her escape from his wrath when she was young and vulnerable. A naive young girl trying to win her brothers love. But she was not that helpless little girl anymore and could hold her own in front of him.

Without missing another heartbeat he opened his mouth to lie. 

' How would I know? ' and went back to drinking and looking out the window. He tried to appear unconcerned but the tenseness in his shoulders gave him away. 

' I am not in the mood to play your stupid games, Viserys. Just tell me where is the deed of the house. ' her voice came out louder than she intended, even though she tried very hard to curb her rising anger. Her headache was turning into an ugly thrum reaching inbetween her eyes, making it hard to focus. 

' I don't have it and I don't know where it is. You keep it hidden and locked. So don't ask me where it is.' Viserys was lying and they both knew it. 

' Don't you dare lie to me Vis.' it was getting harder by the minute to hold the lid over her boiling temper. Still, she said in as calm a voice as she could muster ' I've checked my locker its not there and the only person of whom I know who can steal it ' she stared at him, emphasing her point,' is you.' 

' Steal ......'his voice came out in a squeak. Gone was the earlier pretence of indifference. He sat up straight, hand clenched around the glass, knuckles turning white, eyes dilating indcating he was getting mad. One push and he would loose control ' It's my house and I can do with it what ever i want.' he shouted.

' This was your house. Past tense . It has been my house since the day my husband bought it by paying your debt and left the deed in my name. ' she took a deep breath, focusing and asked in a calm voice.' So, once again I ask you, where is it? And don't think about lying to me again Viserys because gods help me I will have you thrown out of the house in an instant. ' she hissed, threatening.

Alas, her warning had the opposite effect and the tenancious thread holding him place snapped. Before she could react he lunged forward at a lighting speed, the glass fell down on the floor, spilling the wine on the carpet and wrapped his hands around her throat, trying to squeeze the life out of her. His eyes bulging out, looking like a man possessed.

' You bitch. How dare you raise your voice at me. Have you forgotten your place. You have woken the dragon and now I am going to teach you what happens when you mess with a dragon.' 

Daenerys struggled against his hold, her hands trying to unwrap his fingers from around her throat. However, his hold was too aggressive for her dainty hands to wring herself free. Her breaths were coming out in puffs, her throat hurting and she knew if she didn't do anything soon she would end up dead. Closing her eyes she got hold of her rising panic and with all the energy she could muster she lifted her leg hitting him straight inbetween his legs with her knee. 

Instantly, his hold slackened around her throat and she pushed at him stepping away putting in distance between them and shouted for greyworm. All the while Viserys was rolling on the floor in pain clutching his groin in his hands, shouting obscenities.

The parlor door opened with a bang and taking in the scene, greyworm was beside Viserys in an instant, holding his arms, twisting them behind his back Viserys was hauled roughly to his feet. His face still contorted in pain and she could even see wetness around his eyes. 

Pathetic.

' Be grateful that you are my brother Viserys.' she spat every word at him. Walking towards him, she practically shouted at his face. ' Lay a hand on me again and it would be the last time you'll have hands. Do you understand?' she shouted with authority. 

He nodded, his eyes widening and she could see fear enter in them.

Good. 

Enough was enough. She was not going to take Viserys abuse lying down anymore. This was the last time he has dared to lay a hand on her being, if he ever did it again she would forget that he is his brother and throw him in front of the vultures circling around his head to collect their debt. 

' Now where is the deed?' 

' Aurion Snowdon is holding it as collateral.' he answered meekly. 

Weak. That's all he was. Gambling, drinking and whoring is all he has done his entire life. When he lost everything including their ancestral home to his gambling and had nothing left to gamble further with and the debtors were after his life, he had sold her off to a Dothraki horselord Drogo Khal at the age of 16 for money. A man grown of 35 years, a brute force to be reckoned with. 

Shaking her head, she dispelled the ugly images threatening spill over and concentrated on the present issue. 

' How much do you owe him? '  
the amount he told her, had her staggering. How can a person lose this much amount of money. But then why was she surprised. It was her own fault for believing his lies and accepting his apologies when he had come begging for mercy. He begged and pleaded with her, for forgiveness, for all that he had done wrong, to give him a chance to redeem himself in her eyes and she being the stupid girl she was had believed those lies. Even though in her heart she knew it was all a lie, still she had wanted to believe him for he was the only family left to her. But not again. Never again. The man in front of her was far gone to correct his ways now. 

Daenerys hardened her heart, straightening her posture, she looked at greyworm, ignoring her brother all together. 

' Take him away. Lock him up and make sure he does not leave his room. Have someone guard his room and bare his windows. If he causes trouble you have my full permission to deal with him as you see fit. ' 

While greyworm dragged her brother away, she could hear Viserys begging and pleading. ' Dany please. ' 

Zoning out his voice, she stood like a statue and once the door closed behind them, she made an unladylike sound, her mask of indifference falling and sat down with a thump on the chaise, holding her pounding head in her hands, the tears slipping from her eyes, breaking the carefully erected barriers around her heart and mind, spilling  
the long suppressed memories to the forefront.

**. 

Her relationship with her brother was not one of hostility when her parents were alive. She can still recall when she was just a child of five or six and Viserys was fifteen. Being older, he was very protective of her, showering her with love and tenderness. He had a kind and gentle soul, never the one to hurt anyone's feelings. She used to look up to him as her inspiration with admiration and love shinning in her eyes. 

Infact, the earlier years of her life were very different from the present situation. Life at Dragonstone, Targaryens ancestral home was full of love and laughter. In their society were marriages are based on arrangements depending on the person's title, status and wealth, her parents marriage was an exception. They married for love.  
Anyone who spent two minutes in their company could testify to their love and respect for each other. 

That same love and respect in turn was transferred on to their kids. She and her two brothers; Rhaegar the eldest and Viserys the middle one were bought up in a loving environment, away from the ugly side of the society. 

House Targaryen was the most powerful and wealthiest house of Westeros during that era. Every other house either admired and respected them or envied them. Whatever the case maybe, but everyone wanted to be part of their circle and be in their good graces. 

Alas, all good things come to an end. So, did the downfall of house Targaryen, when the scandal concerning her brother Rhaegar came to light. He was having an affair with a married woman and had a child with her. Till date she doesn't know the details of the scandal as when it happened, she was still a child.

Shame was brought upon her family. Other houses were like vultures, using this opportunity to shun house Targaryen and grab hold of the power by shaming their family. They thought that it was a big misfortune they were facing, then they couldn't have been more wrong. For this was just the tip of the iceberg. The sky still had to fall upon them. 

And it did fall, when news of Rhaegar's death reached them. Her mother was inconsolable while her father just sat like a statue and Viserys was lost. While she had no idea what to feel or why everyone in her family was behaving like they were. To a child's mind everything was incomprehensible and no one to talk to, or make her understand the situation. So she found rescue in her room, hiding and crying under the covers. 

After that it felt like a black cloud had descended upon Dragonstone. Taking away their happiness and cheerfulness. Her mother became ill, staying in her room all the time. Her father took up drinking, staying away from home till late in the night. And Viserys, she has no idea where or how he spent his days. While she was left to her own devises, as if everyone had forgotten her existence, to roam about the empty halls of Dragonstone.

However, the things took a turn for the better when suddenly one day mother left the house and came back, smiling with a boy in tow. The boy was older then her, with black curls over his head and a pale face. She being curious and wanting to take a better look at him, took a step forward, but he hid behind her mother's skirt, causing her mother to scold her. 

Her eyes watered, lower lip quivered. But mother didn't pay any attention to her just took hold of the boy's hand and led her to her room. 

After that her mother spent all her time with that boy, who's name was Jon as she came to learn later on. He was her brother's son and her nephew. She could hear sounds of laughter and voices coming from their room, but never dared to go up there. Just stayed holed up in her chambers, playing with hers dolls. Even though some part of her was resentful of Jon for stealing her mother away from him, another part was relieved because this was the first time after Rhaegar's death that she saw her mother looking happy again. So, for that atleast she was thankful to him and content in her mother's happiness. 

However, when her father got to know about the presence of the kid, he wanted him out and thus starting an endless series of arguments and fights between her parents. She used to hear their sounds of shouting and arguments all the way to her room. Plugging her fingers in her ears in the hopes of drowning their shouts, pulling the pillow over her head, but nothing ever worked. She could still hear them, making her frightened and scared. 

And then to makes matter worse, Viserys started spending time at home. He changed. Gone was the loving caring brother she used to remember. In place a monster had taken its place, who was resentful of her, slapping her or pinching her when ever she had the misfortune to cross his path. 

No one loved her anymore. Everyone hated her. She had no idea what to do or how to stop her family from falling apart.

Things worsened day by day and then one day her mother died, leaving a broken home and it's residence behind her. 

After her mother's death everything fell apart. Her father went on to his drinking, neglecting his children and Viserys became worse. He either tortured Jon and sometimes her. Taunting them, making fun, pinching or sometimes even slaped them. 

It got even worse after her father's death and Jon ran away from home.

All of Viserys resentment and hatred was directed at her and her alone. 

' You grace.... your grace.' she could hear someone whispering. With difficulty, she pried her eyes open and looked straight into the eyes of Missandei. 

Disoriented and confused she looked around the room, trying to comprehend where she was and why her body felt stiff and her head like it was about to explode. 

' You are in the parlor, your grace.' Missandei informed her, understanding the look of confusion on her face.' You had dosed off after your talk with Viserys. ' 

Everything came rushing back to her, the moment she heard her brother's name. Their fight, her breaking down into tears, thinking about the past. 

The deed of Dragonstone. 

Oh god how could she forget? How could she sleep at a time like this, when her house was in danger of being taken over by some shady man. 

Sitting up straight, she looked at Missandei, who was still looking at her with concern in her eyes. 

' Please send Greyworm in.' at her brusque tone, she straightened, wiping off the expression of concern she took her leave. 

Within a few seconds Greyworm was standing in front of her and was given instructions to find the gentleman by the Aurion Snowdon and set up a meeting with him. 

It would be best to get this matter sorted and dealt with, as soon as possible. 

Because she'd be unable to rest untill and unless she had the papers of her house back in her possession.


End file.
